


The Island of Gravity Falls

by Kennaye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe setting where Gravity Falls is actually a small island. Dipper and Mabel are sent there by their parents to live with their Grunkle Stan, who is a commercial fisherman. However, paranormal shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Island of Gravity Falls

Dipper's alarm woke him up on his first day of what he considered to be the worst summer of his life. His parents, in an effort to "broaden his horizons" had sent him and his sister, Mabel, to the dinky town of Gravity Falls. While this would be a normal summer setting for most kids, one aspect of it was different. Gravity Falls was an Island off the coast of Newfoundland, a small island that legally was a United States territory but had most of its inhabitants going to the closer country of Canada. Dipper had so far found the location to be two things: dreary and wet.

When they had arrived it'd been raining. It was late night and the soft _pat pat pat_ of the rain was almost soothing. A cab had driven them from the small airstrip that people used for direct travel to Gravity Falls(most people took a boat from Newfoundland). Dipper and his sister, Mabel, were both met by the great uncle Stan. He was apparently a big commercial fisherman, but it was obvious he got most of his money from gambling and being the towns resident loan shark.

Dipper had been ushered into his own little room, about the size of a walk in closet. A bed and chest(fashioned to look like a stereotypical treasure chest, har har!) took up the left side of the room, while a window with a desk was the furthermost wall. The right side held a dresser and a torn up armchair. Everything was covered in dust, and the room was put together with planks if anything. Dipper found a crack in the wall that allowed him to see outside. This gave him a marvelous look of the sea, because his home was built right by a cliffside on the higher part of the island.

Dipper looked across the room where his alarm clock was now. His clock came from the phone he had brought, which thankfully had an "alarm" function. Grunkle Stan didn't have much when it came to technology. He said he was never home to justify the use of them, though his living room did have TV, and a den held a dinosaur of a computer. That was about the extent of it though, half the household didn't even have working light bulbs, and most were on cords instead of switches. It was pathetic.

Dipper stood up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Smoothing his hair back and trying to fix his bed head, he walked over to his dresser and got his clothing. He nearly lost his bearings as the house shook with the force of thunder. He audibly sighed to no one in particular. This was the rest of his summer - and he was less than happy about it.

* * *

 

Mabel woke up at exactly 7:00 am with an excited " _Eeeeeeeee_!" Today was the first day of her fantastic summer adventure! She was so excited! Dipper had been a little grumpy, but she wasn't going to let his attitude get her down. Negative thinking never helped nobody, and she'd be darned if she'd let him drag her down in the dumps with him.

Jumping out of bed she was already dressed, she dressed herself before bed to save time in the morning. She looked around at her fabulous room and was filled with even more joy. It was so...rustic, rustic was the word she thought of. The wood was old and worn, and the lights dingy and barely working. Mabel knew what that meant...brooding instagram photos! She had already taken 12 selfies last night, and had snapped all the girls back home. They'd opened them, but no one had replied. Probably too busy being super lame back home, haha!

Her room was similar to Dippers. 1 bed, a chest, a dresser, yada yada yada. Mabel had already decorated her room in stickers though. Glittery bright pink circles of joy dotted the room like stars dot the sky. It nearly brought a tear to her eye, it was so beautiful. But crying was for sad people, and frick if Mabel would be sad. This place was too cool to be sad in!

Mabel opened her door and looked down the hall as Dipper also exited his room. He looked rough, more bags laying under his eyes than Mabel had brought on this trip. He grunted as he walked towards the only bathroom in the house. Mabel waited patiently outside with a permagrin on her face. This house was so old, so antique. She was in love with the whole area, everything was different. Change was good for people, even if Dipper believed the opposite. 

* * *

Dipper wasn't surprised when the hot water in the shower didn't work. He also wasn't surprised when he had to wait five minutes while orange tinted water came out of the pipe. He gagged. How did his uncle shower? Or...did his uncle shower at all? Dipper put the thought out of his mind as he sat on the toliet, a large crack going through the smooth porcelain seat. Surprisingly the mirror wasn't broken, but there was some type of mold or grime around the edges that just...put Dipper off. He didn't really wanna touch it.

By the time the water got clear enough it looked less like hot sauce, all the drowsiness had left Dippers body. As he let the cold water run down his back, he thought about headbutting the shower wall out of frustration. He just...really didn't want to get the natural grime of the house on his body while he tried cleaning it. He sighed again as he kept washing himself. If the water was warm he'd of been able to relax, but he couldn't relax while ice ran down his back. He shuddered.

Getting out of the shower, he quickly dried himself off with a towel he had brought was going to the beach with and dressed himself. Nearly bumping into Mabel as he left, he made his way to the kitchen. It was also dreary, the window being cracked and the fridge smelling of cheese. There was a microwave that actually worked(but it made a weird sound the whole time), and a stove you had to light to make work. He made himself a hot pocket for breakfast and ate in peace. 

Off in the distance he heard the loud " _SLAM_ " of the door being closed. Loud footfalls could be heard as his uncle made his way through the house. Coming into the kitchen, he grabbed two slices of bread and made himself a quick sandwich and sat at the table next to Dipper. His uncle reeked of unknown stenches that made the hairs inside Dipper's nose burn. He quickly excused himself, throwing away the paper plate and exiting the room. All his uncle did was grunt in reply.

Walking to the front door, he grabbed a jacket and put it on. Zipping up the front he put the hood on over his head, covering the top of his hat so the bill only stuck out. He opened the door and walked out and started walking into town, he figured he'd better learn the way there.

The cliff his house was set on had a very steep incline to the top. The fall was at least 400 meters to violent sea waters below, which would easily crush anything between the jagged rocks. The road to his house was a simple dirt/gravel road with many pot holes. Dipper avoided them as he made his way down to the base of the hill. Once there, the road forked. To the right would lead to the pine tree forest, which seemed to be dark and creepy even in the beginning of the day. The left way led to Gravity Falls, which was about a mile in. Dipper shrugged his shoulders and walked into town, figuring he may as well go meet some of the locals.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom, Mabel nearly bumped into her Grunkle Stan. She laughed as she ran past him and into the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of chips from a cupboard and went to the foyer. Even though it was just the entrance to the house, no more than a hallway, she considered it a foyer. She put on bright pink boots that matched her pink kitten hoodie and walked out into the world. Tripping on a pothole, she rolled most of the way down the hill, laughing the whole time.

Checking to make sure she hadn't broken her phone, she put it back in her pocket and jumped up. Ahead of her the road forked, one leading to town and the other leading to some spooky woods. Mabel didn't even skip a beat, choosing the forest instinctively because it looked super cool. Skipping down the path as she went, Mabel submerged herself in the woods.

The path became more rugged as she went, until eventually there was very little difference between it and the surrounding vegetation except for lack of trees. Rays of light peeked through the foliage overhead as Mabel looked around in awe. Nature was breathtakingly beautiful, it was absolutely stunning. She continued on, seeing various flora and fauna. Off in the distance, she saw a red fox peek its head out of a fallen hollow tree. It barked at her before going back into its hollow home.

After walking for awhile, Mabel came upon a clearing. All around her were weird flowers, with pale white stems that rounded at the top to make the bud of the flower, which was red. Mabel had never seen flowers like them. Walking over to one, she gently tugged trying to pick it. It wouldn't budge, its roots probably being very deep. She grabbed it with both hand and put her whole body into it, pulling as hard as she could. What happened next caught her off guard. The flower screamed.

Two hands shot out of the ground and grabbed her ankles, tugging her body out from under her. All around the clearing bodies started popping out of the ground, like some type of cheesy zombie movie. Mabel shrieked as a small figures in red hats surrounded her and blindfolded her. She felt her phone fall out of her pocket, and heard it as it clattered off a rock. She heard a faint ringing but couldn't place it anywhere. She then felt a cloth get pushed against her nose as things started to get fuzzy. She closed her eyes as her whole body went limp, and everything became dark.

* * *

 

Dipper found the town of Gravity Falls to be incredibly boring. He supposed if he were a few years older he'd have more fun in the seedier side of town, which was a street with a bar and "gentleman's club", but he was only 12 so he wasn't able to enjoy those luxuries yet.

He had found a small building with the title "Libury" on a sign hanging cockeyed above the door. Dipper thought it didn't bode well for the literature inside, but he figured he didn't have anything else to do.  He quickly went inside and looked around. It wasn't large, being about the size of a regular living room. A large desk sat in the corner where an old elderly woman sat, flipping through the pages of an older looking book. Bookshelves lined the walls, and two tables with chairs were laid out. Dipper walked over to a shelf and saw a book that caught his eye. Reaching up, he took it carefully off the shelf.

A golden hand with a three on it was all the cover had. Carefully running his hand over it, Dipper opened up the cover. It was evident that the book hadn't been touched by time, a thing layer of dust covering it. Just as Dipper was about to turn to a page, he heard his phone go off. He set the book inside his jacket as he answered the incoming call from Mabel. Raising the phone to his ear, he whispered "Hello?"

He nearly dropped the phone when the only reply was his sister's scream.


End file.
